1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning and sanitizing formulations, particularly such as those impregnated on or within a wipe or similar substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Cleaning product formulations with antimicrobial sanitizing abilities typically include high concentrations of lower alcohols (e.g., ethanol), and/or employ a quaternary ammonium compound as an antimicrobial agent. Reduction of the surface tension exhibited by such formulations is often directly related to the effectiveness of the wetting of solid surfaces and hence the antimicrobial processes, and can be manipulated through the use of mixtures of surfactants, as is known in the art. Care must be taken in selection of any surfactants, depending on the intended use. For example, where such a formulation loaded within a cleaning wipe is used for hard surface cleaning (e.g., of mirrors, tiles, countertops, etc.), it is undesirable for the composition to leave behind a film residue or exhibit “streaking” upon drying. On the other hand, where a sanitizing wipe is intended for sanitizing the skin of a person (e.g., for sanitizing hands), this may be less of a concern. Similarly, where a formulation may be intended for application to hands or other skin tissue, it may be desirable to include emollient components capable of hydrating and aiding the skin in retaining moisture. Such components are often incompatible for inclusion in a formulation for hard surface cleaning, as such components would be expected to cause streaking and leave a residue.
Thus, while one formulation may be suitable for use in hard surface sanitizing, it may not be particularly well suited for use in sanitizing hands or other skin. It would be an advantage in the art to provide a formulation which could provide dual uses, providing benefits of an emollient to the skin, while at the same time minimizing streaking and similar surface residues.